Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Tomoe Asakura
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: ''' '''Tomoe Asakura (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 朝倉 巴) is the third track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 3. It is performed by Asami Shimoda in the voice of ''' '''Tomoe Asakura. Lyrics Part 1 Today, Senpai*... I am really happy that Senpai* invited me to go to Fairy World! Because when we're going to work, going home and even going to dates, I'm always the one who is doing the effort. (giggle) When you visited me in the hospital, and said "I will bring you, anywhere you like".. I was... really happy back then~! You know... for a while now, I wished that I could ride this ferris wheel with Senpai*. They say this is the biggest one in Japan~! Did you know~? They say if a couple confesses in the highest part of this ferris wheel, that couple will recieve eternal happiness forever. Its been on TV for a while now~ Hey, Senpai*? It's only the two of us here, so... instead of facing you, Can I sit beside you~? Teehee~ Yay~! Thank you! Eh~ Hmp~ (Tomoe moves to the Protagonist side) Hah... Hm? How are my injuries...? Teehee... Yeah! I'm fine now! Its just scratches that will last for two weeks you know? Look~ You can't even notice it anymore, right? Instead of me... I am really glad that Senpai* did not have any wounds, but you know what? What is really hard is when I am admitted, I can't see you that much. If only I could healing spells like I used to... I wouldn't wasted so much time there. Eh!? Ah!! Umm.. It's nothing! Just talking to myself! Oh? I'm really sorry...? Gosh, Senpai*! Please don't think about it like that! I... I did not save you for something like that... when I saw that you were about to be hit by acar! My body suddenly moves by its own, so-! Aaahhh! Sen... pai*...? Wh-what is it!? Kyaaaaa!! You're kinda aggressive today~! Ahh... Eh!? Can you say that again...? "This time, I will protect you"...? Ah? Rea-really~? (Protagonist hugs Tomoe) Se-senpai*...? Can I... Really believe, in Sempai's words...? Ah? Aaahh!! Senpai's hands are... on my hips~! Ehh~? May-maybe? Today is...!? (Tomoe pushes the Protagonist) Hehh! Geez! Hugging me out of nowhere isn't allowed, okay!? Hueeh!? H-hey!! That kind of attitude is rude to a maiden, you know? Geez~ Idiot! Eh, heh... Hey... Senpai*? If it's Senpai*... I... even right now... k-kissing... is alright.. Hah!? Hyaaa!! Its here!! Senpai's* face gradually coming towards mine!! It's okay, Senpai*! My lips are only for Senpai*! Haaah!? Senpai's* hands are... on my chest!? That's bad, Senpai*!! We're advancing to phase B, that's too fast!! E-ehee! S-senpai*!? Let's calm down, okay?! I'm... I'm not still ready for this... Huuu~ I'm okay with it, but it's bad!! The breast part isn't any good!! He-he'll notice it!! S-senpai*! Geez, I said we can't do that! Oh crap! My wig!! U-um... Ahh! This!? Sorry.. I'm actually short-haired! I was wearing the wig because you like long-haired girls, right? That's why! Hm? It's not about the hair? Uwaa!!! U-um... These are my... bre-breast p-pads... Right? Ahahahaha~ Ahahaha~~ Oh crap!!! When he was sticking his hands inside, they fell!!! I'm exposed, right? I-I am really sorry! I didn't mean to decieve you! It's the truth, Senpai*!! There is a reason for all of this! I was really planning on telling you the truth in future! Because you're still not ready yet to learn about what happened, and I know that you won't believe it. I'll even say it now! But! These feelings that I have are for real! Look! (Tomoe is opening her bag and takes something from it) Because I really, really love you so much, I can't help doing this. I have collected every last goods you've thrown away until now. Eh.. Even the hairs you lost during your haircut, I collected them so they wouldn't be lost. Here! I collected every last bit and preserved it like this. This is the bottle you threw away recently. I've been keeping it. I've been practicing with it because I assumed that we'd kiss. That's why! It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl, because you're my destined person Please believe me, Sen-!? Ah! W-wait!! Senpai*! Please wait! (Protagonist runs away from Tomoe) Wait, Senpai*! Please wait! Please, dont leave me! Even though I might have such a boyish body, I'm truly a girl! It's not yaoi** or boy's love** like you think! Ah! This is bad. If this continues, I will definitely be hated by him. This is about our past, but.. I must tell Senpai* the truth. Part 2 (Tomoe runs to the Protagonist) Senpai*! Please listen! I had a feminine body in my past life! In our past life, we were lovers! It's the truth, Senpai*! Don't you remember? About me and the other world, Cthullutier Empire.. In the past we were chosen to be warriors who would slay the evil Emperor "Grand Reaver", and we saved the other world! You were the swiftest warrior and also the ruler of the Light Region kingdom. Your name is Elsion Aqualight. And I am the magician knight, Tiary T. Luna! We were lovers that were sworn to love each other for eternity! We... fought the fierce battles, overcame it, finally destroyed the evil kingdom, and have attained peace in Cthullutier Empire. But... before we killed Grand Reaver he place a curse to me... That was... a curse that will make my real body suffer. And because of that, even after I died, the curse trapped me in a boy's body. But!! It's okay, Senpai*! One of our comrades in our past life was the Great Sage, "Ruby Luke". If we find the vessel that contains his soul in this world, we can dispel the curse placed by the evil king, and I can have my feminine body back! If we're talking about Ruby, the strongest Great Sage.. I am sure he has already recovered his memories. As long as we find him... it will go just fine. Nah.. I know I suddenly told you out of the blue, and you might not believe this.. But! The fact that I know that Senpai* really is Elsion I can feel that it's you... I know Senpai* needs time to remember, so I didn't do anything to rush it. My original plan was to find Ruby before I found you. However, I didn't have many clues.. Instead, I found Senpai* first. But one day, I just happened to see Senpai* in the train station. And until that day... Since then.. I have been watching you, day and night. But... thanks to that, I have confirmed that Senpai* is Elsion. Here! Look at this picture! (Tomoe grabs a picture from her bag) It's a picture where Senpai is taking a bath! Here, look at this! The star-shaped birthmark on your back is proof that you are a child of the Light Region Kingdom. And this... You received the scar on your shoulder when you were protecting me from Grand Reaver's attack! The evil Emperor's is so powerful that even when I healed it, it still left a scar like this... See! I'm not lying to you, alright!? Senpai*, please believe me! And.. please remember me! Eh? I can always take a picture like this anywhere, you know. There's nothing about you I don't know. N-no way... It's not like that, Senpai*! It's not stalking. This is.. this is for our own happiness! Senpai*.. Didn't you say that "this time, I'll protect you", right!? Was that a lie!? I did say that my true form is female, right!? As long as we find Ruby, there's nothing to worry about! Thats why, Senpai*! Let's find him together, okay? It's quite hard for me track him right now because I don't have that much mana. But if Senpai* helps me.. We will surely- Ahh!!! Senpai*? You really don't believe me, do you? You can't really remember anything, can you? (sigh) It can't be helped. This was my last resort if it came to this.. but I dont have any options now. Ehh.. (Tomoe grabs something from her bag) (a sound of a sword being usheathed) This is the sacred sword... "Levathain". The sword that Senpai* used is the sacred sword "Ragnarok". The pair of these swords is imbued with the power of God. (Tomoe swings the sword to test it) It's a dangerous gamble, but if I separate your astral body from your current vessel you might remember me, so.. Sorry in advance! Please stay still, okay, Senpai*? (Tomoe swings the sword at the Protagonist) Have this! Hyaaah! Aay! Ehh! (Protagonist runs inside something) Senpai*! Don't dodge it! Don't worry~! Even it hits your body you wont recieve any damage physically! It's just gonna take your astral body by force! Ehh! (Protagonist runs outside to escape from Tomoe) Ehh!!! Here!! Nooo!! Che! Senpai*! Please wait~! Geez~~ Elsion~ When I'm being a little aggressive, you always run! Teehee~ But that hard to get attitude of yours is one of thing I like about you! Huh? He broke through the barrier I made? To be expected from Elsion! He's using his power, even though he doesn't realize it. But I can see Elsion's whereabouts in this monitor. Okay! I better save him now! (Protagonist run inside his apartment) Oh~ Welcome back Elsion! What took you so long? Hm? How did I know about your apartment? Or how did I have the key to your room? (giggle) Didn't I tell you already? There's nothing that I don't know about you! Eh? Ah! If you are looking for the maidroid, she's already gone! (giggle) Because! Here. (Tomoe throws Yumia to the Protagonist) You don't need to be that surprised about it. I just cut the neck a little! But... to think I just thought that this thing was just an ordinary maidroid.. I didn't know that I let something like this near Elsion. We let our guard down.. That was close call, Elsion! This thing has the will of the the evil Emperor "Grand Reaver" residing in it! The one that we slayed and had a very low mana in his last moment back then.. Maybe.. he planned to use the maidroid as a disguise so he can replenish his mana.. and strike you, and take your body when you let your guard down.. But what a relief! Before he could do anything, we already finished him. But if he replenished enough mana, we might've had no chance at all That was really a close call. It's a waste of time, Elsion! I feel sorry for the maidroid too, but... To kill Grand Reaver we must destroy it! Now! Elsion! There is no nuisance anymore! Right now! With the power of Levathain! Remember the memories of our pastlife! (A sound of a sword being unsheathed) (Tomoe swings the sword at the Protagonist) Please remember our past! Remember me!! And the promise we made to love each other for eternity!! Please remember! Elsion!! (Tomoe is rampaging with the sword at the Protagonist) Ay!! Hiehh!! Nooo!!! When the curse gets dispelled, and I have my female body back.. I will do anything for you! Anything Elsion wants! ANYTHING!! Because I...... BECAUSE I...! ELSION!!!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!! (Yumia suddenly starts to move again and stops Tomoe from rampaging) No way! You can still move!? Ah!! Elsion, wait!!! (Protagonist runs away from the room thanks to Yumia) SHIT!!! YOU ARE SO PERSISTENT YOU DEMON!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAAAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! YOU ARE IN THE WAY!!! PIERCE TROUGH!!!! LEVATHAIN!!! UWAAAA!!! UWAAAAAA!!! UWAAAAAAA!!! UUWAAAAAAA!!! UUUWAAAAAAA!!! (Tomoe butchered Yumia, and she tried to relax by inhaling & exhaling) sigh.. I let Elsion escape again. But at least I finished off the enemy, so it's probably luck! (Tomoe kicks the parts of Yumia that's in her way) Now! Then! I better get Elsion! Geez~ Leaving his girlfriend, something's wrong with him.. (Tomoe opens a tracking device) According to the GPS, he is somewhere.. Ha! He's on the rooftop! Sigh. Oh my goodness! Come to think of it, I have always, always, always, always chased him! And I finally made him mine, huh? In this life, I will definitely have happiness with Elsion! So just wait, okay! Elsion!! editor's notes: * "Senpai" means "senior/mentor". Tomoe is "Elsion's" co-worker and "Elsion" has been in the job longer than her, hence "Senpai". ** "Boy's Love" (BL) and "Yaoi" are animanga genres popular in Japan that portray romantic/sexual relationships between gay men. The difference between BL and Yaoi is that BL usually only portrays the characters engaging in non-sexual romance, and Yaoi usually portrays them engaging in sexual acts (which may or may not include romantic actions). External Links * Tomoe's track on Youtube Category:Tracks